Unsightly Bulges and Attempted Solutions
by texashoser
Summary: The Doctor is having a problem with pockets.


Rose stepped out onto the pavement and started towards her car when she realized she was making the journey by herself after putting her hand out for someone to take. When no one did, she paused and turned around to see the Doctor standing a few steps behind patting the various pockets of his suit with a frown.

"Doctor?"

"I miss my transdimensional pockets," he stated. "They never bulged ridiculously and I'd never have to leave anything behind."

"Go back to the flat then," Rose replied. "We have a few minutes."

"Yes, but if I find my sunglasses then I'll have to leave behind my specs, and I usually need my specs. Even when I don't need them."

"I do love when you wear your specs," Rose commented. "Make you look smart." She smiled and put a hand on his chest. "And sexy."

"They are my sexy specs," he returned with a grin and started to lean down. He then straightened up and frowned again. "No. You're distracting me. I have a problem with pockets."

"You could always give your things to me," Rose suggested, trying not to look disappointed at the loss of a snog. "I do have a bag and we are usually together a good majority of the time. At work, at home, at Mum's. You give them to me and I'll carry them." She lifted her leather bag up a bit. "It may not be transdimensional, but it's certainly useful."

"And heavy," the Doctor replied. "You made me carry the bloody thing when we went shopping. I'm not convinced you don't carry a brick or two in there."

"A manly man like you complaining about a little brick?" Rose teased. "You were shot by a Dalek and you complained less."

"There are different levels of pain," the Doctor informed her. "Shopping with you and your mum ranks much higher than being shot by a Dalek. The Dalek is easier to subdue and you can kill it. You won't let me do either to your mum."

"Because she's my mum, Doctor," Rose said. "Look, go back to the flat, grab everything you want and then stick it in my bag. If you stand here grumbling any longer I may just leave you to the mercy of my mum."

The Doctor stared at Rose. His brow furrowed and his eyes locked onto hers. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Rose told him with a glare as she crossed her arms. "Try me."

The Doctor took a tiny step back. "But I do look sexy in my specs, right?"

Rose smiled once more. "You're like my sexy professor," Rose confirmed. "And I love your sunglasses. Very cool."

The Doctor gave her a skeptical look. "Now I know you're just saying that. You yelled at me at the store because I was taking so long trying to find a pair. It's difficult to find anything when you know you can't simply toss it aside whenever you want. I have to buy things that I'll use years down the road. It's not something I've ever had to do before."

"I know, love," Rose responded as she took his hand. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked with some surprise. "I'm ecstatic knowing that years down the road that while I may be still wearing the same sunglasses I took forever to purchase, that you'll still be there reminding that I left them on the table or that they're in your bag."

"Oh!" Rose suddenly exclaimed and started to dig into her bag.

"Rose?" The Doctor leaned over a bit to try and see what she was doing.

"Hold on," Rose told him. "There's something I've been meaning to give you. I was shopping for Tony and I saw them. I almost didn't pick them up because I wasn't sure it would be a good idea, but all this talk of glasses and pockets and our future…" She didn't finish the sentence and the Doctor stood there watching her.

With a flourish of her hand, he found himself staring at a pair of 3D glasses. Much like the ones he'd been wearing moments before he lost her at Canary Wharf. Vaguely he could remember the joke he mad about Rose's mother, but he focused more on the words he had said to Rose. How he had yelled at her about her choice.

"Rose," he tried to convey everything he wanted to say in her name.

"I know, Doctor, but that's in the past. We're here now. The life we want is here and it's all real."

"I do have to pinch myself every morning I wake up and you're still snoring in my ear," the Doctor returned. He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"They still don't solve my pocket problem," the Doctor said. "I can't use your bag all the time."

"Is this one of those male ego things you just learned from Simon?"

"Simon is a smart man."

"Simon also hasn't had a real relationship in over five years and believes slapping a woman's arse at the pub is appropriate. You do not need to be taking advice from him."

"Simon is an idiot."

"Good," Rose replied. "Now, do you need to get your sunglasses or can we go to Mum's before we get yelled at for being later than fashionably late?"

The Doctor looked back at their building, then back at Rose. He put the 3D glasses on with a grin. "Let's go annoy Jackie Tyler."


End file.
